Primeval: Series 6 Episode 1
by Chloe.661
Summary: This is our ideas for what should/would have happened in series 6 wrote down in a story. Give it a chance. I am not very good at summaries - A selection of new dinosaurs invade the A.R.C whilst Matt must struggle to find the answers from his alternative self. - Includes all characters and a little bit of coupling. Hope you enjoy. Episodes are posted as different stories
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so a few of us decided to write our own ideas for a season 6 and here is episode 1 :D Hope you enjoy it. This story is also on a YouTube video at my channel. Chloe Sunter

* * *

 ** _New Dawn had destroyed almost everything around it when_** ** _Philip_** ** _failed to shut down the machine he had created. It was a failure he set out to mend straight away by giving up his life in order to shut down New Dawn. However it_** ** _didn't_** ** _work and the whole building collapsed and was sent through time to the future; to the world which his machine would create. That day was full of heroic acts. Connor and Matt both had their goes at saving the world with Matt finally succeeding, shutting down the very thing that destroyed his home, his world, his time…_**

 ** _Abby had kept her promise to Connor and the two got married a few months after the disaster. It was short ceremony with only a few guests but it_** ** _didn't_** ** _make anything less spectacular. Abby kept to the traditional white but instead of the long dress hers was short – courtesy of a certain short skirt wearing brunette. Things were bringing to brighten up for the team, but with light there is always some dark…_**


	2. Chapter 2

Matt's dreams were forever haunted but not with what you would expect. For a man who had seen the future destroyed, a world plagued with merciless creatures, what haunts his dreams is himself. Every time his eyes close he watches a replay of that moment on the inside of his eye lids. He remembered every detail, every smudge of dirt, every movement, and every word. _'Go Back! You have to Go Back!'_. Every time he, the real him, would ask the same questions; "Go back for what?", "Why?" only to be told the same thing, over and over again. _'Go back! You have to Go Back!'_. The more these dreams occurred the more desperate he became. He would scream at the other him, asking him why, with no reaction, not even a flinch.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO GO BACK? Please! Just tell me"

 _"_ _YOU HAVE TO GO BACK!"_

"Matt"

"Matt!"

He shot upward, covered in sweat, his breath ragged.

"Matt?". He turned his head and saw a concerned but familiar face. Without thinking he moved and took Emily into his arms. It wasn't a discussed thing, it just happened once, then it became a reoccurring thing. For Matt it was just nice to have someone else to comfort him. Growing up in the future had been tough; he was trained to be a soldier and love was something he was still getting used to.

"Was it the same dream again" asked Emily whilst rubbing her hand up and down his arm, soothing him until his breathing returned to normal.

"Yes"

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"There is not much to tell. It is the same as always. I ask a question he replies with the same thing he always does. _'_ _Go back! You have to Go Back!'_." Emily was the only one he had told about his encounter with the alternative version of himself and his nightmares. One might say that these two are not destined to be together as they couldn't be any further apart – one from the past and one from the future. But to Matt it felt as though this difference had brought them closer together than ever. Two people who didn't really belong. "It is not the fact that I have seen him that frightens me, it is why I have to go back. What if I failed Emily? What is the future wasn't saved when Phillips anomaly was shut down? My father would have died for nothing and it would all be my fault."

Emily pushed back from his body and stared into his eyes but he looked away. Determined to make him understand she grabbed his chin and moved his head so he had no option but to look right back at her.

"Don't say that. None of this was your fault or your fathers. This was Phillips doing, not yours; and even if you did 'fail' then you can say that you tried, that your tried really hard, giving up your life for this cause. I could never be prouder of you Matt. Please don't blame yourself." She stared into his eyes for a few seconds longer, watching the guilt fade away before pushing him back onto the pillow and settling down on his chest to drift back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where is Matt? They will be here soon and this is a very important meeting with the minister, we cannot afford to muck this up – directing that at you Mr Temple" said Lester. Connor just held his hands up as a act of surrender and sunk low into the chair with a sheepish look creeping across his face. Lester scowled at him before shaking his head and pulling a bottle of Single Malt Scotch out of the top draw of the desk.

"I think I am going to need this" he said as he poured a large glass, raising it and them downing it all; placing the empty glass carefully back onto the desk.

"Ahh nothing beats a good stiff drink…. Okay, Jess get me Matt, Becker go to greet the minister when he gets here. Matt will join you when we find out where the hell he has disappeared to. The rest of you, I don't know, try to make yourselves look busy when he gets here. Impressions are everything." With that the team left his office each going to their own work spaces.

Jess set to work on finding Matt using the ADD, checking for his black box signal, trying to reach him through coms, ringing his mobile, even searching the A.R.C's and the nearby traffic cameras but nothing.

"Come on Matt, where are you?"

"Did you find him?" asked Emily, peering over Jess' shoulder to look at the screen.

"No not yet. He isn't answering his phone or the coms and his black box must be turned off. I have no idea where he could be! I can't believe that he has disappeared now of all times."

Knowing exactly where and what Matt was doing, Emily attempted to defend him. "I'm sure he has a good reason"

"He better have"

"I will go look for him, check out the places he may be. It is not like I am needed in this meeting."

"Thanks Emily"


	4. Chapter 4

The garden looked the same as it did when he last came here, when his father had left him, when his father had died. Since coming to this time, he and Gideon had found a common interest in the plants which no longer thrived in the wild back home. In fact this garden had been one of his most favourite places and that is why he had come here this morning - because it was one of _his_ favourite places too.

There was a quite rustling behind him, followed by footsteps moving over the damp grass. Keeping his back to the figure he asked. "Why do I have to go back?"

"I'm glad you found me"

"Stop avoiding the question. I have already had enough of that. Why do I have to go back?"

"Because New Dawn may not have created the exact future you know but the one I have come from now is much not that much better."

"How so?"

Avoiding that question the other Matt said, "Your place is not at _this_ A.R.C any more. You have to go back"

"Go back to my time? Why?"

"Yes, your time" The other Matt paused before finishing with "Come with me" he turned around and held a glass device at the space in front of him. Instantly an anomaly opened and the other Matt stepped through, leaving Matt the option to follow him.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt still hadn't return to the A.R.C but time was up. The minister was here.

"They just pulled up Becker, in the black Jeep." Jess told him through the coms

"Got it"

She got up from her chair and ran up to Lester's office, each high heel making a clipping noise against the metal grates. Lester was sat in his chair, another glass of scotch in his hand, reading some of last week's reports.

"Lester, he's here"

He shot up from his chair, finished his drink and headed to the door in which Jess was stood in.

"Well what are you still doing here, go get the others."

She turned to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Do I look alright?" Ask Lester's turning around in a circle.

"Yes" and she jogged back to the ADD, trying to reach Connor. He wasn't replying, neither was Abby. Trying one last time spoke into the ear piece "Connor, the minister is here. Get to Lester's office immediately"

After a short pause a reply came through. It sounded like a muffled "coming".

Soon after everyone had assembled in the office Becker arrived with the minister and his assistant. He had just taken him on a quick tour of the facility, showing all the important rooms briefly.

"Right this way Sir" said Becker pointing towards the room with the rest of the team seated and waiting.

As the minister came through the door way Lester stood up and went to shake his hand.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Sir, please, please do sit down. Can I get you anything before we begin?"

"A glass of water would be nice, thank you"

"Certainly. Jess would you?"

Jess just scowled before silently standing up. Becker who was stood by the door smiled when a grumpy look Jess walked past him and out of the door.

"Let's get straight to the point Lester. New Dawn did a lot of damage and it failed to show the need of your team. In fact if I recall correctly your team had a whole warehouse destroyed in a reckless attempt to stop the anomaly. There has also been too many mistakes made in past situations, too many people have died and your cover stories are beginning to deplete in convincingness. I think that this facility should be given to the forces where these creatures can be dealt with in a clean, sufficient way." Stated the Minister

"No, you can't kill them! It's just not right." Protested a angry Abby.

"Also killing the animals could affect the time line. That dinosaur may have needed to eat the other dinosaur that was going to each the creature that could have become the first human. Although that is not scientifically correct in the way of evolution but you can get the picture. Everything relies on something else. If you keep taking parts out then the rest after that will never happen. It could be catastrophic."

"Thank you, Mr Temple, Mrs Temple, but we already knew all that. I think you miss understood me. I wasn't suggesting that the creatures be killed, I know the disasters that can cause, I merely meant that the forces would be quick at their job and will clean up after themselves, leaving no traces. I believe that you have had several issues with reporters catching onto the events and activities that you do, am I correct?"

Jess had come back with a glass of water and placed it in front of the minister before sitting down again.

"Yes Sir, but that wasn't our fault. They broke into our communications systems with us un-aware"

"Which would never happen now, I have 24/7 control over the coms, the ADD and black boxes. No one can get through the firewalls I put up" Jess interrupted.

"Thank you Jess, as I was saying, we were unaware of them at the time but soon caught on and everything was sorted out."

"My resources say here that they were lost through an anomaly, presumed dead."

It was Becker's turn to chip in, and let's say he was less than happy "It was either we open up the anomaly and let the 8000 kilogram eating machine back into the airport or go on a rescue into the anomaly probably to meet another, or some other man eating dinosaur. So, yes, we may or may not have made some mistakes in the last 5 years, some being completely our fault, others not, but we are not the only ones. Christine Johnson, former military leader. She was harnessing the power of the anomalies, running tests of the future predators and blocking our signals, preventing us from knowing about the anomalies. All behind _your_ back."

"That's _enough_ Captain" snapped the minister. "My mind is made up, and has been from the beginning, the A.R.C and all its research is to be handed over the…"

The ADD alarm went off, sending waves of red light through the office and a high pitch screech.

"Jess?" asked Becker

"I'm on it" she said half way out of the door already. Claire, who was currently covering for Jess moved out of the seat and Jess took her place; her fingers moving frantically over the keyboards, bringing up maps, statistics, the lot, on her screen.

"Becker! The anomaly, its inside the A.R.C! I'm setting up the computer for lock down for it anything goes wrong. It's in sector three, near the loading bay."

"Abby, Connor, with me. Let's go!"


	6. Chapter 6

Matt couldn't believe his eyes when he saw what was on the other side of the anomaly. It was everything that he feared it would be. It was exactly the same as it was when he left.

"How, how is this possible. We stopped New Dawn. The world shouldn't be like this, we saved it."

"This is 2030. 10 years after you had left through the anomaly taking you to 2009. It wasn't always like this. You did save the world, but someone out there, in your home time, is harnessing the power of the anomalies again, bending them to their will. Opening and closing them whenever they want to. We don't know who it is or why they are doing it, only that they are doing it by using one of these devices." He held up the device which had opened the anomaly just before. "You have to go back. The A.R.C back home needs your help. This person is almost impossible to track when they are able to skip through time, only you can do it."

"But what about the A.R.C in London, why can't they do it, why can't I fix it with them. Connor is one of the smartest people I know, knowing so much more about the anomalies than anyone else, Jess can do practically anything with a device. We have more of a chance of finding this person with them than I do with the future A.R.C.!"

"It may seem like that right now, but trust me, it won't work. Take it from someone who has already tried that path" He opened up the anomaly again and offered Matt the device. "Take it, close the anomaly behind you. You can use it to go back home, but this device must not get into the wrong hands. You have just got a glimpse of the destruction it will cause. Please Matt, you have to go back home" With that he turned and began to walk across the waste land, pulling a gun out of his belt and arming it. Matt stood and watched him until he became but a blob on the horizon, thinking about what he had said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh no. There is a second anomaly opened in Kilare Gardens, 15 minutes from here. Readying Beta team now" stated Jess. Then over the loud speaker she told the Beta team to ready and report to location.

Meanwhile Becker and the others were just approaching the anomaly after collecting two EMD's and a locking device from the armoury on their way past.

"Located the anomaly and Connor is setting up the locking device as we speak. So far no signs of any creatures, send two of my men down here please" Reported Becker to Jess

A wave of relief passed over Jess. "Ok. They are on their way". As she said that the Kilare Garden anomaly closed with little warning, so she cancelled the team call out, sending only one or two to search the area to check nothing bad happened.

"Connor! What is taking so long?"

"It won't transmit the electrical pulse, and I can't seem to fix it. There is literally nothing physically wrong with it. I don't know what happened."

"Well hurry up and do something about it before something comes through."

The anomaly began to pulse.

"Too late! Becker!" cried Abby, pointing the EMD at the anomaly.

A green, armoured creature fell through the anomaly. It had lumps on its back and four stumpy legs, keeping its large body close to the floor. Being only around 3 metres in size its head and tail took up two thirds of its whole body length. Suddenly deciding that it didn't like it's new surroundings it let out a howl and charged toward the captain.

Becker aimed the gun and pulled the trigger. From such a short range it was impossible to miss but the EMD hadn't fired. It didn't work. It was like a toy that had run out of batteries.

"ABBY! Shoot it!"

"My EMD it isn't working. Look out! Get out of the way"

The creature threw Becker into the wall, whilst Abby dodged its powerful tail and Connor hid in the doorway of a discarded lab. Becker landed in a heap and groaned.

"That thing is powerful" groaned Becker.

"Jess we have got a cre…." Connor started but was cut off by the lock down alarms.

"Becker are you alright?" Jess said over the coms.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks. Get me a location and a name. Then get you and Lester out of here with the rest of the staff."

"No I am staying, you need my help!"

"Jess, please go."

"No"

"It's a Minmi. Have any of you seen The Land Before Time?" Connor asked. The others just looked at him blankly, whilst running down the corridor. The two men Becker had sent had arrived with a spare locking device and they had left them to guard the anomaly. "Well, it is set in the Cretaceous and in that there is a Minmi. He is called Spike and he is best friends with Little Foot – not that that is important right now."

"This is a children's program? Connor we need details on this creature, not who his animated friend is!" exclaimed Becker.

"Geez, let me get to the point. Although this _is_ a children's program, and a good one at that, it is fairly accurate. Spike is dumb and luckily an herbivore but he can give and take a hell of a punch. That tail of his, if you are hit by it, imagine it like being hit by a car going 40 mph. But we have an advantage knowing the area. As I said isn't very smart and not very fast either. He had a lot of muscle and weight to carry around with his."

"Connor is actually correct. The creature has just past the entrance to the car park."

"Okay, thanks Jess. Abby, Connor, go down a level and cut it off before it reaches the Operation Room, then chase it back into the car park.. If Connor is right then we will need something a little sturdier than Lester's office this time. I will open the Panic Room, trap it in there until we can get hold of some tranquillizer guns."

So the team separated and did what Becker told them to do. Abby and Connor raced down the lowest level where the menagerie was and then back up onto the second floor. As they were climbing the stairs the creature cut across the top, heading straight for Jess, Lester and the Minister, who still hadn't evacuated the building. Instead Lester had locked down his office keeping the two of them safe inside - although Jess was still at the ADD.

"Damn it!" swore Abby under her breath.

"Becker we missed it. It is heading towards the operation room. Get there immediately. Lester and Jess are still in there."

"JESS! Get out of there!" cried Becker. He had never run so fast. He had literally jumped out of the car, not bothering to stop it from moving, not bothering to shut the door or shut down the engine. Abandoning his plan to contain the creature in the panic room. He headed for the loading bay, planning to enter back into section 3 that way, it was quicker. However, when he came to the anomaly he found it open with Officers Carl and Johnson laid on the floor, their throats ripped out and a creature feasting on their flesh. Drawing to a skidding halt, he began to back away slowly.

"Guys, we have got another issue, Carl & Johnson are dead. There is another creature, tall and long. Runs on two legs, carnivorous, kind of looks like a raptor. You know, the fast man eating kind. I'm back tracking now. I need weapons, weapons that work"

He had almost made it around the corner when its head lifted and its glazed eyes turned to him. It let out a high pitched shriek and leapt for Becker. Instinctively he turned and ran, it staying close on his tail.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile in the Opps room Jess heard a grunt from behind her. Slowly she turned around in her chair and saw the Minmi approaching her. It did it slowly, its breathing heavy, but its eyes never left hers. Slowly, ever so slowly did it get closer until it was right in front of her. She held her breath and screwed her eyes shut as it took one last step towards her. When the expected pain didn't come she opened one eye, then the other. It was still in front of her but was preoccupied with the mini conifer tree jess kept by her desk. It was the A.R.C's Christmas tree. She had bought it last Christmas when she had decided the A.R.C weren't festive enough. Even though the creature looked content she didn't want to take any chances, so she slowly moved up and out of her chair and as quietly moved toward the exit. Lester who had watched the whole thing from his office let out a sigh of relief, his breath leaving a condensed patch on the glass. She was almost out of the room when she bumped into a speeding Connor.

"Oh my god, Jess, are you alri"

"Shush!"

"Sorry"

"Are you alright though?" Asked Abby quietly

"Yes I'm fine. It's in there. Eating my poor Christmas Tree. " Jess replied with a pout. "Lester and the Minister are safe in his office"

"Okay, we need to contain it somehow until we can find a working EMD or tranquillizer." Said Connor

"The Menagerie? You should have a spare containment facility, right Abby?"

"Yes we do, but I don't think we can lure it there. I doubt a creature that size and body structure will take the stairs happily."

"It likes plants, being an herbivore. What about Matt's lab. That is full of plants. We could always usher it in that direction and hope it takes the bait." Suggested Connor

"I'm not sure that Matt will appreciate that"

"It's a good job he is not here then" Replied Connor with a cheeky grin.


	9. Chapter 9

"Guys, we have got another issue, Carl & Johnson are dead. There is another creature, tall and long. Runs on two legs, carnivorous, kind of looks like a raptor. You know, the fast man eating kind. I'm back tracking now. I need weapons, weapons that work"

He had almost made it around the corner when its head lifted and its glazed eyes turned to him. It let out a high pitched shriek and leapt for Becker. Instinctively he turned and ran, it staying close on his tail.

"Guys, I need help. I am running out of places to run and I can't keep ahead of it for much longer."

"Run for Opps"

"But what about Jess?"

"She's fine, she is dealing with the Minmi. Just don't go through section 2 or 3 otherwise you will cross paths with her and the creature." Replied Connor, struggling to form a plan of action for when Becker reaches them.

"Okay. You better have a plan." Cried Becker, giving one more push towards Opps.

Nearing the room, he saw Connor indicating to the Lab table they were stood by.

"Becker, slide!" instructed Connor as he closed in on them. Doing as he said he slid under the table and the two others tipped it over, creating a barrier between them and the creature. Abby grabbed a piece of smashed glass from the broken lab equipment and tilted it in the light, Briefly creating a time of blindness for the creature as it ran into the light.

"What now?"

"I don't know I hadn't thought this would work" exclaimed Connor.

*Smash*. The creature fell to the floor, knocked unconscious, a pool of scotch forming around it. Stood over it was a very smug looking Lester, whose emotion changed quickly into a scowl.

"One of you better replace my Scotch. It was a late present from my wife and she will not be happy to hear that it was wasted."

The three just laughed and moved around the table, Abby going in for a hug and same with Connor until he stopped himself when Lester gave him a odd look and settled for a high five. Becker just nodded.

"Jess? What's for status with the Minmi?"

"Safe and happy. Well at least it is, munching away on whatever it is that Matt keeps in there. I can't say the same for Matt though when he hears about this"

"Haha, head back to Opps. We have got the, the…" Becker looked towards Connor for the answer.

"Archaeornithomimus, wow that's a mouthful" "The Archaeornithomimus knocked unconscious and are moving him to back to the anomaly now. We will move the Minmi on the way as well." Reported Becker So the team used a bin bag to drag the creature back and through the anomaly – Becker and Connor going through the anomaly to dump it a few metres away from the opening so that the Minmi didn't get startled and shoot back through before they had time to lock it, whilst Abby lead the Minmi out of Matt's lab, down the hall and through the anomaly using what was left of Jess's little tree. Locked down was lifted and soon the staff began to flood back in. Tidying up the mess they had made. 


	10. Chapter 10

"It seems like this little event has opened up my eyes." Started the Minister. "You have proved yourself very useful, even in situations with limited resources; you have proven that you are more than capable at handling these creatures and anomalies. So, because of that I will allow the A.R.C to continue to run all dinosaur related missions under full funding from the Government." Connor and Abby laughed and hugged. Jess squealed and hugged the nearest person to her – Becker. Surprised, but not fully frozen he hugged her back, before she pulled back and blushed, her cheeks turning a scarlet red. Her embarrassment didn't last long before Abby pulled her into a friendly hug and Connor wrapped his arms around all four of them, forcing one group hug. "Connor, get off me" complained Becker. Connor released them for a few seconds to attempt to pull Lester into the group hug. Tugging at his arm he managed to force him into the middle. Lester being Lester made a huge fuss but eventually gave up and patted them on the back; it was as far as he was willing to go with the hug malarkey. "It looks like we have missed something" said Matt breaking the moment. The team broke apart and Jess ran for Matt, pulling him too into a hug before standing back about to begin her rant about always using the Black Boxes and keeping Coms turned on. Just before the words were about to leave her open mouth Lester coughed, clearly wanting to avoid this argument. *cough cough* "I am going to walk the minister out, Jess, please be gentle with our team leader." And he turned and led the minister towards the exit, probably talking highly of himself and how he had hit the Archaeornithomimus and knocked it unconscious. "Jess, before you start, I know, and I'm sorry, but I have some bad news. It Is about New dawn and the Future…" Matt filled them in on everything, the day they stopped new dawn, his dreams, the new future. Everything… 


End file.
